tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Remote Controlled transcript
Prologue: The opening theme tune intro Narrator: Sugar, spice and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls, but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concotion: chemical x. Blast! Narrator: Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born, using their ultra-super powers: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." [The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls Theme Music In Background] Villains' Theme Music In Background [The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls Theme Music Continues In Background] Scene 1: Townsville/Dr. Blowtop's universe Narrator: The City of Towns....huh? a city of.....uh...... Dr. Blowtop: "Hi, Baker Turnover." Dr. Blowtop: Whistle Sounds Baker Turnover: "Ah, ze Dr. Blowtop, ze cupcake for ze you." Narrator: What's going on here? Dr. Blowtop: "Hey, Bunny the Giant 3 Toed Sloth, want some pie?" Bunny the 3 Toed Sloth: In Excitement Dr. Blowtop and his good friends: Stay with all of us play with all of us yay for all of us Narrator: Oh yeah, I see right now. Dr. Blowtop and his good friends (continued): it's Dr. Blowtop's Land of Cheerfulness Show. Blossom: (speaking on the red and white telephone to the Mayor of Townsville) "Mojo Jojo? we're on it, Mayor." Buttercup: "Hey, come on, Townsville's under attack." Bubbles: "I'll be right there." Blossom: "Bubbles, come on, Townsville's under attack." Bubbles: "In a sec." Bubbles is still looking at the television screen. Blossom and Buttercup are crime fighting outside. Buttercup: (fighting against Mojo Jojo] "Bubbles, we really," Blossom: (fighting against a giant green monster with Buttercup) "could've," Blossom: (fighting against Fuzzy Lumpkins) "used," Buttercup: "your help." Bubbles: "I'll be right there." Buttercup: "What's the matter with you?" Bubbles: "But Dr. Blowtop-" Buttercup: "But nothing, you stink, you're......you're.....you're the worst action hero ever, besides, only babies and toddlers watch Dr. Blowtop." Blossom: "Buttercup, Bubbles needs to outgrow her shows in her own time." Ms. Shimmer: "Oh dear, what's going on?" Bubbles: "Huh, what?" Dr. Blowtop: "Ms. Shimmer, what's going on with Crazy Horse?" Ms. Shimmer: "I don't know, but look at him." Dr. Blowtop looks right at Crazy Horse. Dr. Blowtop: "Oh dear, this looks terrible." Ms. Shimmer: "What? what is it?" Dr. Blowtop: "The worst, Crazy Horse has lost his cheerfulness." Ms. Shimmer: "Oh my word, I'm losing my cheerfulness too." Baker Turnover: "Sacre bleu, I am feeling zo zad." Dr. Blowtop: "Kids, you're our only hope, only 1 thing can save all of us, (he pulls out some dollar bills.) cheerful paper, send it to all of us, look inside your mother's purse or your father's wallet." Crazy Horse holds an envelope in his mouth and it reads: Dr. Blowtop P.O. Box 1313 Townsville Dr. Blowtop: "Kids, don't tell your parents or your guardians or the cheerful paper loses its magic powers." Narrator: Morning in Townsville....... Townsville Woman Number 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Townsville Man Number 1: "What the-" Townsville Man Number 2: "All of my quarters, gone for good!" And White Telephone Buzzing Blossom answers the Mayor of Townsville's telephone calls. Blossom (speaking on the red and white telephone to the Mayor of Townsville again): "Yes, Mayor? really? wow." Buttercup: "What? what's he saying?" Blossom and Buttercup are now flying around on their way outside. Blossom: "Come on, we gotta go." Buttercup: "What? what's going on?" Blossom: "It's.....wait, we almost forgot Bubbles." Blossom and Buttercup fly right over to Bubbles who's still sitting right near the television screen. Blossom: "Bubbles, Townsville needs our help." Buttercup: "Forget about her, we don't have time, I just wish I knew what we don't have time for." Narrator: Go, girls, go!" Blossom (from inside the Townsville Museum): "These people have been robbed." Blossom: "The robbers took all of these people's cash from their wall safe, but left the gold and jewels." Buttercup: "and they took all of the change from the sofa." Buttercup: "Hmmmm." Blossom flies right over to Howard Robinson and his wife, Janet and their 5 year old daughter, Katrina. Blossom: "Mr. Robinson, did you see anything?" Howard: "No, Blossom, not me." Blossom: "Mrs. Robinson, did you see anything?" Janet: "No, Blossom, not 1 single thing." Crack! Townsville Man Number 3: "Powerpuff Girls, help me!" Blossom: "Did you hear that, Buttercup? let's go." Blossom and Buttercup fly right out the Townsville Museum window. Janet: "Huh, what?" Katrina: Shortly Townsville Man Number 3's house Townsville Man Number 3: "I've been robbed, picked clean!" Blossom: "20 robberies and nobody saw 1 single thing." Buttercup: "No picked locks, no broken windows and no clues." Blossom: "I wonder that too." Professor Utonium (off screen): "HELLLLLLLLP!" Blossom and Buttercup: "That sounds just like the professor." The Powerpuff Girls' house Blossom: "Professor, where are you?" Professor Utonium: "Oh, Girls, it's terrible and horrible!" Blossom: In Shock Buttercup: And Chokes A Bit Professor Utonium: "Somebody A Bit found my secret hiding place and A Bit Again took all of my cash!" Dr. Blowtop: "Look, everybody, cheerful cash." Ms. Shimmer: Heavily "I hope this works, Dr. Blowtop." Baker Turnover: "Le wow, I am feeling zo much better!" Ms. Shimmer: "Me too, I'm feeling almost cheerful." Dr. Blowtop: "Ooohhh, it's not enough cash, boys and girls." Blossom: "Bubbles? I thought we heard her speaking in the living room." Buttercup: "Naw, it was just that stupid and crazy Dr. Blowtop, only babies and toddlers watch him by the way." Townsville Treasury Ms. Shimmer: "We need more cash, boys and girls." Mayor of Townsville: "This is terrible and horrible, I need to help them out." Sounds Mayor of Townsville: "Mr. Pig can help them out." Woosh! Mayor of Townsville: "HELLLLLLP!" Narrator: 1 Powerpuff call later.......... Blossom: "Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Mayor of Townsville: "No, I was just getting cash for Dr. Blowtop." Blossom: "What?" Mayor of Townsville: "Oh dear, now the cheerful paper won't work, Dr. Blowtop needs cash to bring back the cheerfulness, we're supposed to send him cash, not tell anybody about it!" Blossom: "Oh come on," Buttercup: "who'd be stupid and crazy enough to do that?" Mayor of Townsville: "Bubbles?" Blossom: "No way, she's not stupid and crazy." Buttercup: "Uh, Blossom? you'd better take 1 good look at this." Bubbles: "Hi there, I brought you lots of cheerful paper." Blossom, Buttercup and the Mayor of Townsville: "Bubbles!" The Land of Cheerfulness television set Dr. Blowtop, Baker Turnover and Ms. Shimmer: We're no longer depressed or gloomy though depression ran quite a caper our hearts and minds are now warm and roomy thanks to Bubbles' cheerful paper. Crack! Bubbles: "Blossom?!?" Smack! Buttercup: "Take Townsville's cash, will you?!?" Bubbles: "Buttercup?!? stop this right this instant, both of you, stop, they need this cash to be cheerful." Buttercup: "Bubbles, this is all an evil trick, they tricked all of the young kids in Townsville, they tricked the Mayor and right now they're tricking you, Dr. Blowtop's a super big fibber!" Bubbles: "Dr. Blowtop would never fib." Buttercup: "Bubbles, Dr. Blowtop's not your good friend!" Blossom: "Yeah right, Bubbles, nothing here's real at all!" Blossom: (holding up a giant candy cane) "What do you call this fake candy cane?" Bubbles: "Uhhh, maybe it's rock candy?" Buttercup: (holding up electric wires) "Oh yeah? and how do you explain these electric wires going all over the place?" Blossom: "Bubbles, Dr. Blowtop's just a television and movie actor!" Buttercup: "And the Land of Cheerfulness is just a television set, look!" Bubbles: In Shock Young Actor/Dr. Blowtop: "Baker Turnover, this is your entire fault, this is what I get for trusting television and movie actors and hand puppets, television and movie actors, hand puppets, they're all of the exact same, they all let you and me down, but it's alright, nobody can stop us right now, we'll be the greatest super villains in our entire lives." Young Actor/Baker Turnover: "Uh, Dr. Blowtop? shhhhhhh." Young Actor/Dr. Blowtop: "What? what? can't a criminal mastermind gloat about it? uh oh." Bubbles: "That wasn't cheerful paper at all, that was super evil paper!" Bubbles begins karate punching and kicking their evil enemies. Bam! Buttercup: "Alright, let's kick some hand puppet behind!" Blossom: "Buttercup, I think this is Bubbles' battle fight." Ker-Snap! Whack! Blossom: "See, Buttercup? I told you Bubbles would outgrow Dr. Blowtop in her own time." Buttercup: "You're absolutely right, Blossom, but hey, what time is it?" Blossom: "It's almost 3:39 PM, why's that?" Buttercup: "It's almost time for Karate Carlo's Clubhouse." Blossom: "Uh, I think Bubbles can take super good care of this on her own." Buttercup: "Yeah right, she's learned her lesson." Whack! Pow! Smack! Blossom: "Hurry up or we'll miss the entire beginning!" Buttercup: "I am hurrying up!" Narrator: Oh you girls, and so once again another day of broadcasting is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, say, you girls are taping Karate Carlo's Clubhouse, right? Fade to a black screen..... Billy: "Now it's The All-New Powerpuff Girls, then it's Codename: Kids Next Door, this is Cartoon Network." Category:The All-New Powerpuff Girls season 1 episode scripts